Daddy's Little Girl
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Dean's daughter is just like him, even when she's not. And if she gets her heart broken or falls apart a few times along the way, well, that's just the Winchester way, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Dean Winchester's daughter wears a lot of jewelry.**

She says each piece has personal, significant meaning, but…

"_All that bling will weigh you down on a hunt, sweetheart."_

"_It's alright, Daddy, it's not like you ever let me hunt anyways." (In her sweetest voice, of course.)_

**Dean Winchester's daughter insists on spending all her allowance on scented lotions.**

"_It's bad enough I have a chest like a boy's, I don't need to smell like one too."_ (When she said this, Dean couldn't help but think that while he's not sure what she's seeing, she must be hanging around some pretty well built men. She's no Hooter's waitress, thank god, but the looks she gets when they go out in public set his teeth on edge.)

**Dean Winchester's daughter is incapable of talking to boys.**

Dean doesn't know how this happened. After all, she grew up in the constant company of two full grown men. How she ended up stammering nervously, incapable of even giving the poor counter boy a flirty wink when he slipped her extra fries at the burger joint, he'll never understand. (Though he has to admit, this one he doesn't mind so much.)

**Dean Winchester's daughter can fart and belch with the best of them.**

Honestly, Dean's never been prouder than the day she burped Star Wars.

**Dean Winchester's daughter hates guns.**

She can shoot one like none other, but god forbid she ever have to actually TOUCH one.

"_It's not like I'll ever need it, Daddy."_

"_You might, kiddo."_

"_When? On a hunt? I. Never. Go. On. Them."_

"_And for a damn good reason."_

**Dean Winchester's daughter loves animals.**

That damn cat…

**Dean Winchester's daughter is big on handling her own problems.**

He didn't even know she was being picked on in her new school until he was called in to listen to the principal yell about how she broke that poor boy's nose before he was allowed to take her home. (And then they went out for ice cream.)

**Dean Winchester's daughter might make the best pie he's ever tasted.**

Thanksgiving is his favorite time of year, now. Forget St. Patrick's Day.

**Dean Winchester's daughter refuses to pay for drinking fountains.**

When they hit that rest stop in that last county, she decided to risk dehydration instead of pay 50 cents at the coin operated drinking fountain. It wasn't until later that night that Dean overheard her telling Cas about those girls in her gym class who used to shout "THE WATER'S NOT FREE" before pushing her into the wall every day. He thinks this might have something to do with it. And something to do with why she flunked gym and got kicked out of school.

**Dean Winchester's daughter does yoga.**

She's lucky she's so adorable, otherwise he might chuck that damn yoga mat in the dumpster. If he gets one more weird look for carrying it out to the Impala from the motel, he's going to have to slap someone.

**Dean Winchester's daughter looks nothing like him.**

The eyes, maybe, are a little like his. Green, anyways, but less hazely. She does, however, resemble her mother. With that long dark hair and those weird strands of blond shot through it-though her mother's were gray by the time the cancer took her-Dean would swear sometimes it's Lori staring at him. Sam and Bobby say she has his jaw, but he thinks maybe they're confusing the stubbornness on her face with a physical feature.

**Dean Winchester's daughter does not believe in Divine Intervention.**

He doesn't understand this one. He's told her the story a hundred times, and how else could her presence in his life be explained? How else can he reason out the fact that Cas pulled her out of that car at the VERY LAST SECOND, or how he swore on his grace that it was Dean's soul he sensed in that soon-to-be carwreck, or even how Cas was there in the first place? It's got divine intervention written all over it in Dean's eyes, but every time he brings it up, she gets that very serious, very "Lori" look in her eyes and says _it._

"_There are no coincidences, Dad. Fate has a hand in everything. Those things were MEANT to happen."_

He never bothers to mention how, despite the fact that Cas swears it was DEAN'S soul in that car, every time he's touched her since, she's been herself and most certainly NOT Dean.

**Dean Winchester's daughter thinks he might be gay for Cas.**

"_Get your feathery butt down here."_

"_Dad, you spend way too much time thinking about Uncle Cas's 'feathery butt.' And how do YOU know it's feathery?"_

"_Shut up, Dr. Phil."_

**Dean Winchester's daughter puts apple butter sauce on just about everything.**

He values his life, so he'll never say it, but he finds it a little redundant when she spreads it on her apple toaster struedel.

**Dean Winchester's daughter watches Being Human.**

She finds it hilarious that anyone could believe that there are really vampires like Aidan or ghosts like Sally out there. She has to give them Josh-they got that one right, at least, but the other two make her smile. (He's always suspected that she only watched it for Aidan's looks, though.)

**Dean Winchester's daughter hates anime.**

She used to love Soul Eater-be it the manga, anime, or video game. Then she met the REAL Death and her beloved Shinigami-Sama and Kidd lost all meaning for her (even though he's pretty sure she still has that Kidd plushie in her backpack.)

**Dean Winchester's daughter has never wanted to be a rockstar.**

She's not half bad with a guitar, and she definitely inherited her mother's lark voice, but that's never stopped her from saying, _The song 'Blood, Sex, and Booze' is all the fame I'll ever need."_

**Dean Winchester's daughter is a home-town girl.**

Whenever they hit a new place, she makes instant friends with the town's local "good old boys." He's lost count of how many rusty pick-up trucks she's ridden in the back of, and she's got an ever-growing collection of plaid shirts they gave her "to remember them by."

**Dean Winchester's daughter is shy about sex.**

Dean blames Cas for this one, because this gene couldn't have come from Lori and it CERTAINLY didn't come from him. (Still, he's grateful, because his daughter will probably be a virgin into her thirties.)

**Dean Winchester's daughter likes Bob Marley.**

Rock n' Roll is her truest love, but every once in a while he catches her humming "Three Little Birds" or some other hippie shit.

**Dean Winchester's daughter hates 13 Ghosts.**

"_HOW DARE YOU KILL SHAGGY? Dad, the director of this piss-poor film should be shot, turned into a vamp, tortured by a shifter, haunted, molested by a woman in white, and then have their eyes bled out, and then MAYBE I'll let them be staked. If they're lucky and I'm feeling merciful."_

Dean prays for the director's sake that she's not on her period when she gets hold of them.

**Dean Winchester's daughter loves hypothetical situations, even though she only uses them to reassure herself of her father's love.**

"_Daddy, would you still love me if I accidentally started World War III?"_

"_Your uncle and I almost started the apocalypse. Yes, I will still love you."_

"_Okay…Dad, would you still love me if I accidentally blew up a planet?"_

"_How'd it happen?"_

"_I crashed the TARDIS."_

"_The doc shouldn't have let you near the controls anyways. Yes, I'll still love you."_

"_Dad, would you still love me if I was a werewolf?"_

"_Yes, Adrian! My god, are we done yet?"_

"_Yeah, okay…hey dad?"_

"_What?"_

"_Would you still love me if I got famous on youtube by remaking the song Ice Ice Baby?"_

"_I might actually love you a little more for that, kiddo."_

A week later she had a youtube account with a single video posted.

**Dean Winchester's daughter hates goodbyes as much as her father does.**

_Dean choked again, the blood clogging in his throat. "Adri…"_

_Through her tears, the fifteen year old smiled. "See ya later, Dad. Say hi to Grandpa Bobby for me, alright?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. Sam and I'll be just fine." She kissed his forehead. "And kick Uncle Cas's feathery ass for me, will ya?"_

**Dean Winchester's daughter is always there for him.**

"_Dad, wake up! Jeez, you were having a nightmare!"_

_Dean jerked awake, the blood in his throat instantly disappearing. He gasped._

_She frowned at him from the backseat. "Sam, can we, like, grab him a beer or something? Cuz I don't need him going all chick flick on me, and I'm getting 'The Look.' Please?"_

_Sam chuckled from the front seat of the car and said, "Yeah, why not? Bar sound good, Dean?"_

_Dean settled back in his seat. "Sounds awesome."_

"_Hey, look at that billboard! They have pie at that one!"_

_Dean smiles. Yes, his daughter knows him very well._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I know I said it was a one-shot, but I just had to do another chapter. This is just way too fun. If you even bother to read these, please check out the one at the bottom when you're through reading!

**Dean Winchester's daughter does not like bathtubs.**

Dean sometimes wonders if this is his fault, for dropping her as he picked her up out of it one day. But then, they've also seen plenty of bath-tub deaths, so he get some relief of guilt from this. It doesn't stop her from always preferring rooms with just a shower stall, though.

**Dean Winchester's daughter calls Three Days Grace 'whore music.'**

But somehow Time of Dying escaped her judgment. Honestly, Dean doesn't give a damn WHAT kind of music it is. He just wants her to stop humming Lie to Me by Red, because really, it's all the same to him.

Another thing. If it's whore's music…why was it all she listened to just a year ago?

**Dean Winchester's daughter loves Tinkerbell.**

He lets her get away with the notebooks, sweat shirt, and even the backpack, but he put his foot down on the car air freshener.

**Dean Winchester's daughter collects sweatshirts.**

It's not such a bad idea, really. After all, if she buys them three at a time when they're on sale for a total of 20 bucks, he'll never have to worry about her getting cold.

**Dean Winchester's daughter sleeps in her Uncle Cas's t-shirt.**

Dean doesn't know how she got hold of it. He only wore it twice, but both times they were at Bobby's, so maybe the sentimental old fool kept it. Or maybe she just stole it out of the trash can, which is highly likely on its own.

**Dean Winchester's daughter writes poetry.**

_Dean paused at the door. "What's going on, Sam?"_

_ Sam glanced up from the notebook in his hands. "Dean, come look at this."_

_ Wondering what could possibly be worthy of that surprised look, Dean warily went over to Sam. "That Adrian's journal?"_

_ "Yeah, I found it by accident. She left it open to this page, and…Dean, just listen." He cleared his throat and started to read. _

"I walk the path that I am destined to;  
>and given a choice, I might have chosen different.<br>But I cannot choose another course  
>than the one with my family,<br>my heart,  
>and my soul.<br>Because when I bleed,  
>I bleed for them.<br>When I sleep  
>I dream of them.<br>When I work  
>it is to make them proud.<br>And when I die,  
>I'll die for them.<br>My family is my livelihood  
>Not only in that they care for me,<br>but in that they are all I have.  
>My family is my one and only marking on this world.<br>My worldly possessions are minimal  
>and the changes I make go unnoticed by all.<br>But my family:  
>My father,<br>Sam,  
>and Uncle Bobby,<br>they will remember me.  
>And if Uncle Cas was still alive<br>he might remember too."

_Dean's eyes are wet, but he doesn't know why. He hears a squeak of surprise at the door and sees his daughter standing there, stunned into silence. Finally, he finds a way to make his lips form words and he says, "That's beautiful, Adrian." Then the chick moment is gone, at least in Dean's eyes, and he clears his throat and taps Sam's shoulder. "Put it, uh, put it back where you found it." He leaves the room quickly, heading for the stairs to go see if Bobby has any more Oktoberfest, or if they're left with Corona. _

_ "Daddy?"_

_ Dean turns around. "Yeah, Princess?" Here comes the shouting…_

_ "I'm glad you like it."_

Later, her excuse was "Well, I had to write it for school," but Dean's not buying it and she knows it. And ever since, every once in a while, little scraps of paper with poetry on them find their way into his pockets, wallet, and bag, just in the right spot for him to find them.

**Dean Winchester's daughter read their books.**

"_They're not half bad," she says one evening. "But they got one thing wrong."_

_ "What's that?" Dean asks her absently as he cleans his gun._

_ "There's not a single mention of your relationship with Uncle Cas."_

_ He throws a cleaning rag at her, but doesn't bother to argue that they're not together. She knows it, she just likes to get a rise out of him, and pretending to think he's gay for his best friend is her favorite way to do it._

**Dean Winchester's daughter is a twit.**

At least, she is when she can get away with it. Like with that water gun. And the pancakes. And the trick birthday candles. But the firecrackers in the trashcan were just a step too far, and the next day, she fished her hoodie out of a tree, then got jumped from at least three closets.

Dean likes to call it "interactive training."

**Dean Winchester's daughter doesn't worry about the future.**

"_It's not like mine is going anywhere."_

"_You can be anything you want to," Dean tells her again and again. "I'll never stop you."_

"_Good, because I want to be what I am right now. Forever."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Your favorite girl."_

_He bumps her shoulder playfully. "You're my only girl." Then he kisses the top of her head. "And you'll always be my favorite, no matter what you do. Just don't become a serial killer. Or a cannibal."_

"_All right. I'll knock Hitler and zombie off the list."_

**Dean Winchester's daughter hates demons.**

It's not just that they're evil sons of bitches. She just thinks they're ugly. And apparently, she holds their lack of knowledge on the whereabouts of Shakespeare's and Poe's souls against them.

**Dean Winchester's daughter never cared to meet her mother.**

Dean can kind of understand this one. After all, Lori dumped her on the doorstep of Dean's motel when she was less than a week old. Still, when Sam accidentally discovered her in a hospital they were investigating, Dean popped in to tell her he would be bringing Adrian around.

What he didn't expect to find was a very cancer-wasted, frail woman who looked nothing like herself from thirteen years ago. Still, Dean dragged Adrian to see her, and then a week later he brought her to the funeral.

Dean didn't cry for Lori.

His daughter didn't cry either.

**Dean Winchester's daughter scares him sometimes.**

"_Goddammit, Adrian, get down from there!"_

_With a giggle, the seven year old leapt down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. "What's the matter, Daddy?"_

_Dean doesn't have the heart to tell her it was a hanged man's tree she was just climbing, so instead he says, "Don't go so high. You had me worried."_

"_Daddy, I won't fall. I promise. I'm a real good climber!"_

"_Yeah you are, you little monkey. Hey, why don't you go see if Grandpa needs help with anything?" He points to the car, far away from the tree he's about to burn._

"_Okay, Daddy!" She runs off, still giggling._

_He glares at the tree. "You're lucky you didn't hurt her. I'd kill you again, you son of a bitch."_

_He feels just a tiny bit of enjoyment from burning that damn tree._

That's all I've got for now. I might add on to this if I come up with any more, but I'm going to leave it marked as complete in case I don't.

Anyways, I'd like it very much if everyone could go to my profile and vote. I'm thinking about doing a story based on Adrian and Dean, and I'm wondering if anyone would want to read that. Any takers? Yes? No? Maybe?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tank Top**

The first time Dean sees that tank top, he has a friggin' heart attack. He clears his throat while staring at her warily. "Adrian Winchester…what the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what, Dad?"

"That tank top, Adrian. What the hell is that?"

"It's a hang-out shirt."

"A _what?_"

"You know…a chill shirt."

"Sorry, what's a _chill shirt?_" If 'chilling' involves his daughter being half dressed in a pair of knee length, military green cargo pants and a super tight stomach-showing tank top, his daughter will never, ever, _**EVER**_ "chill."

"It's a tank top for wearing around the house…Dad, it's for doing house work."

He clears his throat again. "Adrian, I'm gonna need you to take that off right now."

"What?"

"And go put on something decent. Someone could come to the door and see you wearing that."

"Dad it's just a shirt! I don't even go out in it!"

"All the same-"

"Dad!"

"Adrian." He gives her his best _"I'm warning you"_ look.

And just to be a little _prat_, she does it right there. With a huff of irritation, she yanks off her shirt, revealing her C-cup chest (which he'd had the _lovely_ horror of buying bras for the past four years) and throws the accursed tank top at his feet. With a disgusted look she spins on her heel and walks down the hall, passing a stunned Bobby and confused Castiel. She gives Sam the finger when he opens his mouth to ask where her shirt has gone, and Dean doesn't know if he should bother reprimanding her. Then he gets the bitch look from Sam and all he can do is shrug helplessly and hold up the tank top.

She keeps doing his laundry. In fact, she's damn near pleasant to be around when they're in public. But behind closed doors (no pun inte-well, he's Dean Winchester, so his pun is damn well intended) she's a hellion. Sure, she keeps doing his laundry, cooking dinner with Bobby, and stitching up his and Sam's wounds, but that doesn't mean she does it with a smile. She completes her chores, brings home good grades, and even bakes a pie one afternoon. But all of this is completed with headphones blaring and a permanent scowl. She looks damn near deadly, and if he wasn't the one who changed her diapers, he might even be scared of her.

Three weeks later, the 'tantrum' (if the hell his daughter puts him through can be called that) is over and she's back to normal, if a bit resigned. And she makes a disturbing point of wearing t-shirts three sizes too big or wearing her school clothes around the house.

The next time she comes out of her bedroom with her arms full of textbooks and wearing a tank top (this time it's a black cotton women's wife-beater with DC 101 printed on it that she picked up at a thrift store) and gives him a challenging look, he steps aside and says nothing.

They have no more arguments about her clothes after that.

**Studying**

Dean can always tell when she's not really studying. Maybe it's just a fatherly sixth sense, but somehow, he always knows. Normally, all it takes is a quick tap on the door and an "Adrian, textbooks. Open them up and get to reading," to get her back in gear.

Sam once asked him why he cares so much about her grades, and if Dean's being honest, that's Sam's fault. Because Sam proved that being raised a hunter doesn't mean anything, that you could choose your own path. And he wants Adrian to have options. Even if she doesn't think_ she_ wants them.

Because sometimes it's not so simple to get her back to studying. Like when she'd rather be helping her Uncle Sam do research. Or when she's worried about a case. Or when they hit a town that's got a slower pace that what she's been studying.

Okay, so it's pretty hard to get her back in gear after all.

**Home School**

It started mostly from convenience. Sam got his qualifications online. When they're planning to be somewhere longer than two or three days, she attends the local hell-house, but when they're on the road is when she gets her best education. Mostly Dean sends her to school for the social experience.

Well, that was the way it was before. Sammy's year in the pit put Adrian in high school for a full year and Dean sometimes wishes she could've always had that. Sure, she hated the drama. She hated the homework. She hated not having time to do a full training session _every single morning_, but she made do. Hell, she even seemed to enjoy it sometimes. But his daughter had a hunter's blood running through her veins. Normalcy didn't last forever. And despite how much she loved the school, she was more than content to pull out her textbooks and say, "So what now, Uncle Sam?" the second they were back in the Impala for a living.

"**Veggie Crisps"**

He's rifling through the grocery bags when he finds _them._ The bag of…blasphemous devil's spawn _things._ He pulls them out and holds up the bag. "What the hell are these?"

"Veggie Crisps," Adrian answers innocently. "They're healthy."

He turns to his brother, the…_blasphemer._ "Sam, what the hell?"

Sam shrugs. "They were Adrian's idea."

She laughs. "Dad, relax. We got you regular chips, too." She tosses him a bag of Lays potato chips.

He catches them in his hand and grabs a beer. "That chick food, man…gives me the willies."

Later, when they're all piled on their beds-him on the one he and Adrian share, his daughter and brother on the other, sharing their bag of _blasphemy_- watching TV, he looks over at them and shakes his head in disgust. "You two are such chicks."

The response he gets is one bitch look, courtesy of the bitch himself, and one flying piece of devil's spawn, as a gift from his _lovely_ daughter. He flinches. "Come on, man, that stuff's just _nasty._"


	4. Chapter 4

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!?"** Dean roared. The brotherly reunion hadn't gone so well. First there was the fact that SAM HADN'T LOOKED FOR HIM, then there was Kevin, and now this?

He'd tried to put off asking for a bit because it was late at night. Maybe she was at the motel asleep. Or studying. He'd grasped at straws, but less than ten minutes in, he'd had to ask, "So. Where's my daughter?"

And Sam didn't know. His face had gotten that sad puppy look, almost sheepish but more guilty than anything. "I'm…not really sure about that, Dean."

"I mean, I don't know. She took off." Sam shuffled his feet. He was trying to look casual, but he looked exasperated and worried to Dean's practiced eye. "Ran away in the middle of the night."

"And when was this?" Dean sputtered. "Just how long ago did you LOSE my CHILD?"

Sam sighed. "About…maybe two months after you vanished."

"And you did what?" Dean bit. "Just decided she was like all the cases you abandoned? Not your problem?"

"No, Dean. It wasn't like that. She left the house in the middle of the night. She didn't take her cell phone or laptop. She packed light, all of her stuff was still in the bedroom when I woke up the next morning. She left a note on the table, but that was it. There was no trace of her. I called the police, I called other hunters. I did look for her, Dean. But she was gone. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"And you didn't think to look a little harder? She was a child!"

"She was sixteen, Dean. We were on our own most of the time long before that. She knew how to take care of herself and she didn't have any interest in my helping her. She was already pretty messed up by Bobby dying, you know that. And so seeing both you and Cas vanish…she didn't take it very well. She lost something of herself. Stopped trying in school, stopped training. Stopped caring. Ran off and left with no warning. I tried to find her, Dean, but she's your kid. She didn't want to be found, so she wasn't. I didn't get a choice."

Dean decided it would be a great idea to punch Sam. Because really _WHO THE FUCK_ lost their brother's only daughter two months after he disappeared into _Purgatory_? But his body didn't seem to agree with his mind and his legs buckled underneath him, sending his butt flying against the sofa. His lips quivered. "Adri…" he said softly.

_Eight years ago…_

"_Daddy where are we _going_?" Adrian's tiny voice was tired and impatient._

_Dean spared her a glance in the rearview mirror, despite knowing what would happen. True to what he knew would happen, Dean winced at her small, exhausted face. It was too early, he knew that. She was still half asleep, having been completely out when he picked her up and carried her to the car less than ten minutes before. He'd woken early to her tucked under his arm, curled into his side like a puppy, slowly and carefully extricated himself from her tiny grip, and had packed their belongings all without waking her. He'd even nearly made it to the car with her still asleep, but he'd tripped over the damn curb and the jostling had woken her. "To go see Uncle Sammy," he said. _

_Adrian perked up at bit at that. "Uncle Sammy?" Her small voice quivered with barely contained excitement. She'd only been about seven when Sam had taken off, but she still remembered him. He'd been the fun uncle, the one who snuck her lollipops and taught her to write her letters and spell her name. He'd watched Teletubbies with her on every crappy motel TV they happened upon. Then he'd up and left and Adrian had never really understood what happened._

"_Yeah, kiddo. But it's a long drive, so how about you go back to sleep. Get some more shut-eye, and then we'll stop for a break when you wake up. Okay sweetheart?" Dean said. He popped a cassette tape of some of Zeppelin's mellower music in. Stairway to Heaven played, indicating that he was near the end of Side A of Zeppelin IV. He was glad it was stopped there, because otherwise he would have had to search for it on the pleadings of Adrian. _

"_Okay, Daddy," the little girl said, leaning her head on the other seat, resting it on one of Dean's shirts that had ended up back there instead of in his bag. She reached down and pulled the blanket on the floor up and pulled it over herself. She was still small enough to fit across the seats, so she squirmed until she was comfortable and closed her eyes._

_The next three hours were silent as his little girl slept the sunrise and drive away. However, by seven her little head was peaking up over the seats. "Daddy? I'm hungry."_

_They ate donuts from a drive-through shop and kept going until he had to stop for gas at lunch time. He bought her a burger and taught her to play pinball at the machine in the back of the Ma-and-Pa roadside diner they'd stopped at. It cleared out his change, so any payphone-level emergencies would be a big problem, but it was worth it to see her face light up._

_They crossed into California near dinner and the first stop they made was at Carl's Junior. He knew that their next would have to be Del Taco, but there would be time for both. Adrian was asleep again by the time they got to Sam's place. _

_PRESENT_

_The jukebox that sat in the back corner of the dusty, crowded bar was playing Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' version of the song "I Love Rock & Roll." At the bar, the sole survivor of a mass slaughter in a fraternity was hung over his third glass of straight tequila, hazy eyed and too far gone to care that he was nearly out of his stool._

_A young woman watched him from the opposite end of the bar for several minutes before approaching the counter. Sashaying her hips a bit, she swaggered up to a slightly-less wasted young man and laid a hand on his arm. "Hey," she murmured. "Buy me a drink?" She stared at him with the practiced gaze of someone who knew exactly what was under a man's clothes and smirked._

_The college student raised his hand and gestured to her clumsily. "Whatever the lady wants."_

"_Coke, no rum. I have to drive tonight," the sixteen year old said. She flashed the bartender a smile. _

_He looked her over suspiciously, but since she hadn't asked for alcohol he nodded and turned around to fix her drink. "So what's your name?"_

"_Jordan," the young man mumbled._

_Adrian smiled sweetly. "Well hey Jordan. I'm Brody."_

"_Like Brody Dalle," the guy muttered._

"_Yep. Just a coincidence, though," she said. She thanked the bartender when he handed her the coke. "So what's with that guy over there?"_

_Jordan looked to his left. "That's Mark Simps. His fraternity kicked the bucket while he was in the ER with a sprained ankle."_

"_His whole fraternity?" Adrian made her eyes go wide. "What happened?"_

_Jordan shrugged. "Nobody knows. They were all joking about hearing noises at night though. Everyone is saying that this kid they hazed is haunting them." He took another sip of his drink. "Everyone thinks that they killed him. James Foster. You know, they roughed him up pretty bad but then he disappeared. No one knows what happened, but lots of people say he died there. Probably drinking that piss they call The Mixer. They really just dump in whatever they want. One time they made a kid drink it with actual piss in it." _

_Adrian gasped, pretending to be horrified. "My god. And people really think they killed him?"_

"_Yeah. And buried his body in their basement." His eyebrows furrowed. "Hey…do you go to school here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."_

"_Sure do." She kissed his cheek. "I'll call you sometime."_

"_Yeah, okay," he muttered, turning back to his beer. "Hey, wait. I didn't-" But by the time he realized he hadn't given the unfamiliar coed his number, she was gone._

_Outside, a young man leaned casually against a truck. "It's definitely that kid's ghost. Now can we please get out of here? Jen and Baker are waiting."_

_Mitchell opened his mouth to speak, but just sighed and shook his head, a wry, amused smile on his lips. He opened the door to the truck and started the ignition. Adrian got in the truck and flipped the stereo on, Korn spilling out of the speakers before Mitchell could get a word in. They drove back to the motel and parked the vehicle. Adrian hopped out before he'd even cut the engine and was already inside with a can of diet coke in one hand, digging through a duffel bag for pajamas by the time he got to the room. _

_Baker handed him a bottle of water as soon as he got in, pulling him to the side. "She okay?"_

"_Migraine."_

_Without a word, Adrian went to the bathroom and flicked on the dimmer of the two lights._

"_Poor girl. Does she need anything?" Jen looked back at the bathroom door with worried eyes. Baker crossed the room and sat with his girlfriend, who swung her legs across his lap. "I might have some aspirin in my purse."_

"_I'll check," Mitchell said. He opened the door to the bathroom. "Baby? Do you want some aspirin?"_

_Adrian shook her head. "Can you get the Excedrin out of my bag and leave it on the counter?" _

"_Sure," he said._

"_You guys going to burn the bones now?"_

"_Yeah. You want me to pick up anything for you?"_

_Adrian shook her head. "I'm not really up to eating right now. But I ordered you a pizza when I came in. I'll have Jen pick it up soon so you'll have food when you get back."_

_Mitchell leaned in and kissed her temple. "Okay. Yo, Baker. Let's roll," he called. "We need to get back as quickly as possible so we can get some shuteye. There's an interesting case in Colorado by the looks of it."_

_Adrian started the shower. "Hello darling," a voice said._

_Adrian turned around. "What do you want, Crowley?"_

_He looked her over with a practiced eye. "You've certainly grown into yourself this year. Nearly seventeen now, aren't you?"_

"_What do you want?" she pressed. "I'd like to shower, if you don't mind. I feel pretty shitty right now."_

"_Just wanted to drop off some information." Crowley shrugged. "Your daddy's gone topside again. Thought you'd like to know."_

_Adrian kept her eyes from going wide. "Pardon?"_

"_He's back on Earth."_

"_Why tell me?" Adrian demanded._

"_He's got something of mine I'd like back. So do be a dear and carry that message for me." Then he was gone and Adrian was able to peacefully take her shower._

_Instead she opened the door. "Hey, Jen?" she called. _

"_Yeah?" The blond shouted, TV blaring next to her. _

"_Pizza is ready and we're out of soap. Mind running to grab some and getting the food?" The place was right across the street, so she knew the girl wouldn't mind._

"_No problem," Jen said. "I'll pick up some more icepacks while I'm out, too." She turned the TV off and grabbed her purse. Adrian heard the door open and shut._

_She flipped the water off and practically ran to the hotel phone. Sat down and refrained from gripping her head even though it was pounding like it was being prison raped with a shotgun. Dialed the last of her uncle's active numbers with shaking hands. Waited for the ringing to start while anxiously counting her breaths to make sure her voice didn't shake as much as her traitorous body did._

"_Hello?" the gruff voice she had missed so much._

_Her voice sounded as wet as her face was when she tasted salt on her lips. "Daddy?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian looked shaky, pale, and worn out when she answered the door. The wry smile told him what he'd known from her voice on the phone. But she was on the tail end of the migraine, so she was up and on her feet and flying toward him with her arms locked around his neck and her body shaking from sobs.

Dean gripped her around the waist. "Shh. Shh. It's okay baby girl. I'm here now. Daddy's here. I've got you." He guided her back into the motel room. Sam followed, stiff and quiet. Kevin stood near the door, silently wringing his hands and looking everywhere but at the parent and child. "Where have you been? Sammy was worried sick." A lie and Adrian knew it like he did but she let it go.

"I couldn't be there anymore, Daddy. I couldn't pretend to be normal. I had to go. I found Mitch and Baker and Jen and we worked together, hunting. I had to keep going. I'm sorry Daddy."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Well, I found Baker and Jen first. They're hunters. In their twenties. They looked out for me and helped me with school work and took me with them. And then we met Mitchell a few months ago. They're all gone though, they went to Colorado to work a case. I stayed behind to find you."

Dean wants to say he's happy to know she wasn't alone, but he's a little too focused on the fact that she had to find others to work with in the first place. "It's okay, baby. You're okay." He kept an arm around her as she calmed down enough to focus on Sam and Kevin. "Hi Uncle Sam."

Sam nodded at her, still quiet.

"I remember you," she said softly, looking at Kevin. "You're the prophet kid."

"Hi Adrian," Kevin murmured. "Good to see you."

She leaned against her dad. "Can we go, Daddy? I'm tired and my head still hurts. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Okay sweetheart." He knows Crowley told her, doesn't know or care why right now. Figures it means they're being tracked. But damn, if his daughter wants to leave they will. He picks up her backpack, bright pink with a Metallica patch on it, and takes it to the Impala. She curls up in the back of Baby, whimpering and gripping her head. Kevin frowns and offers her his sunglasses, which she takes gratefully. Dean plays side A of Zeppelin VI on the lowest level and as they hit the open road he figures it's not so bad. His baby girl is hurting a bit and Cas is gone and he's got a prophet with a dead girlfriend in the back of his car, but Adrian is tucked into the seat behind him like always and her hair is much shorter than it was and she starts to look peaceful as she drifts off near the open highway, so anything else they could go through will be worth it.

"Why didn't you take her as a bargaining chip?" one of the underlings asked.

Crowley rolled his eyes impatiently. "Because I'm smarter than you and he will come to us on his own very soon. Now run along and do your job." He snapped his fingers to shoo the demon away.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All right, all right. Everyone who messaged me via emails, reviews, and PMs: you've bested me and the story shall continue. I'll at least follow through to the end of the series. Thank you for asking for more. I forgot that I liked this story so much and I wouldn't have picked it up if it weren't for all of you. Kisses-The Author

She stopped talking after Kevin died. She knows the angel in her uncle had tried to find her-he'd called to her gently and tried to coax her out with a familiar voice. But maybe her dad and uncle were right and Crowley had gone a little soft, because when Not-Sam had peeked his head in to look at Crowley, the demon king hadn't outed her for lurking in the shadowy corners of the room. Instead he'd said, "She's upstairs, Moose. I heard her stomping overhead just a minute ago. Tell the cancer brat to keep it down, would you?" She didn't thank him, but he didn't expect her to. She up and ran to where Kevin was, and Crowley didn't see her again, but he heard Dean on the phone saying she wouldn't speak to anyone.

It wasn't that she locked herself in her room. She sat next to Kevin and held his head in her lap until her father pried her hands out of the dead boy's hair and carried her to her bed while she slept. When she came back downstairs, she didn't even ask what he'd done with the body. She tucked her legs under her body neatly and sat next to the last place he'd been, staring emptily at the spot where his body had lain torched and broken. She didn't weep.

Dean fought her into the shower and then he fought her out of the shower. He wrestled her into clean clothes and then dragged her away from the Dead Kevin spot. He couldn't make her eat, and he couldn't make her talk, but he could damn well drag her away from the most morbid place in the Batcave. He found himself wishing for Charlie. For Benny. For Bobby. For anybody his daughter had ever loved, if only so that she'd stop training her eyes on places Kevin had inhabited with a lost look.

He wasn't blind. Adrian had had a crush on Kevin. It hadn't been there before, when they'd first met the gangly SAT taking teenager. It had developed later on, after she watched him fight off demons. After he carried her out of a burning building. After he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and dunked her in a lake on her birthday. After she nursed him back to sanity a time or two. After he lent her his sunglasses. Adrian had a habit of breaking sunglasses or losing them or just plain leading the plastic eyewear to destruction, but that particular pair had survived longer than any she'd ever owned. So yeah, Dean was a dad, and as her dad he could recognize her little infatuation. Hell, the kid might have even returned her feelings if he hadn't been scared shitless of what Dean might do. While Sam and Dean had done trials and tracked down Crowley and Metatron, she had been back at the Batcave with Kevin; making sure he ate and remembered to sleep had become her number one priority. She had been the one taking care of him nonstop. Anyone would begin to adore the beautiful girl that kept them alive and out of their own head. When her father had gone, Adrian had stayed. She'd holed up with him on her own a good length. He'd probably comforted her every time she was worried about her father and uncle. Watched movies with her and let her choose because they were alone and Dean wasn't there to tease him if he let the girl watch a chick flick or a bad TV show; they had been _alone_. It dawned on Dean in the same moment it took to process how long his daughter had been alone with _another man_ that it was likely they'd had something going on between them the whole time and _god how blind was he._

In the next moment after processing all of that, Dean had already called Cas.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I realized that Chapter Seven had so much more potential than I allowed it to use, so I went back and rewrote it. Much better now, yes?

**Wash Out the Crazy**

_The first thing Kevin remembered was long fingers interlocked with his own. He wasn't screaming anymore, he realized; his throat felt raw and his mind couldn't focus one way or another, bouncing round and round in circles that made him dizzy. Mom-tablet-fingers-tablet-trials-demons-gate-hell-fingers-mom-fingers-hell-who-trails-Crowley-fingers-who. He stared at the fingers interlocked with his own, the ones laden with silver rings that he couldn't place an ID on despite their familiarity. He blinked several times, numb and confused. One of the hands let go of his and he stared at the space where the fingers had been until they returned, wrapped around a plastic cup filled with water. "Okay, Prophet Boy, little sips," a sing-songy voice said. "Come on, you're dehydrated and some water will help wash the crazy out of you. I promise it's just water. Scouts honor and all that crap."_

_Kevin parted his lips slightly, letting the hand press the cup to his lips. Before he could drink too deeply, the cup retreated. "Easy now; you need to take it slow or you'll choke. Or puke and I honestly can't decide which would be worse." The cup vanished and was replaced with a damp rag that wiped his face clean. "When was the last time you slept?" The voice didn't wait for him to answer, just kept chattering calmly; the smooth voice lulled him into a state of calm dazedness. "Or ate a good meal, or…talked to anyone about anything except that damn tablet? You need to relax and take it easy or you're going to go completely out of your head, do you realize that?" the voice chastised. "You need more than just hot dogs and stimulants and tablet-talk, so when you have your head on straight I'm going to bring you a movie to watch. I don't really have many but there's a guy at the motel we've been staying at who sells bootleg copies of movies out of his car and I think he has the Underworld series and Lord of the Rings and he might have some other movies that are good. I don't even know what's out right now; I don't really keep up with movies until they're in Redbox. And I'm going to bring you some shirts that aren't rags and find you a Laundromat because your clothes stink. God, you're such a mess right now. If you don't start getting a good night's sleep, I'll knock you out with a baseball bat. I saw someone do it on this TV show I've been watching at the motel called Teen Wolf. It's really bad and totally inaccurate but it's kind of fun to watch because of Dylan O'Brien; you know, the total hottie factor is a bonus." The hands pulled him to his feet and led him toward his bed. "Come on, into bed with you. Sleepy time and all that jazz." The hand ran a thumb along his temple until his eyes fluttered shut, and when he woke, Adrian was gone._

**Easy and Sleazy**

_Of everyone, Kevin realized, it was Fake-Adrian who was the most obvious. Sure, the girl walked and talked and dressed like Adrian. Fake Adrian even tilted the right corner of her mouth down when she was reading something, particularly anything in Kevin's disasterous handwriting. But there was a look in her eye that wasn't right. A smirk or a glint of courage when she leaned over his desk, a playful glint when she bent down to tie her shoe and exposed her long legs to the world. So when Crowley realized his demons were "too nice", Kevin found the need to clarify. "And Adrian. She's not some pornstar's wet dream. She's cocky and awkward. She can't flirt to save her life. That was another real indication that it was fake."_

_Crowley raised one eyebrow. "So the dodo heads were too nice and the cancer brat was too easy?"_

_Kevin just nodded, a smirk plastered across his face._

**Acceptance**

_ Kevin could hear them talking near the door from where he stood. Adrian's voice quaked and wobbled when she spoke; it shook in the same way it did when she was doubled over with a migraine. "But Dad, what happens if you don't come back? What do I do, then?"_

_ Dean's sigh was heavy enough that Kevin heard it as clearly as if he'd been standing with them. "Adrian, you never have to question if I will come back for you-I will always come back for you. I would fight my way out of heaven for you; you know that. I'm not asking you to stay out of the fight. I need you to keep an eye on Kevin, keep him from going batshit again. And I need you to stay safe. This is going to get ugly, Adrian."_

_ "I __**know**__ it's going to get ugly," Adrian said. "That's why you need me with you. You need someone else to watch your back. You need me."_

_ "I always need you, baby girl." Kevin could hear the smile in Dean's voice. "But right now, I need you here."_

_ "You don't believe I can do it, do you? Dad, I'm better with a gun, now. I mean, I don't like them but I can do it. I hunted the whole time you were away. I could-"_

_ Dean's voice was firm when he cut her off. "Adrian," he said. "This is not about you being capable or incapable of hunting-no matter what my views on you doing so may be. The fact is, I'm not keeping you out of the war zone to keep you from hunting; I'm asking you to stay here because I know I can trust you to help Kevin keep us alive. Can you accept that? That I need you to be the one in the control room, calling the shots?"_

_ "Like Ingrid Hannigan?" Adrian asked. "You've got yourself a deal, Agent Kennedy."_

_ The door opened and shut, and Adrian wandered into the living room area, where Kevin was sitting with the tablet on the table in front of him. "Dad and Uncle Sam are gone," she said. "Coffee?"_

**Ms. Bossy Pants**

_The tablet was swimming in front of his eyes: not just because it was a tablet, but because he could barely keep his eyes open. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Adrian appeared out of nowhere and said, "All right, Prophet Boy. On your feet." She tried push the tablet away from him, but he clung to it. "Kevin, give me the tablet."_

_ "I'm almost done," he muttered. "Just a little bit longer."_

_ "No," she said. "It's not 'Kevin the Prophet' time. It's 'Kevin the Sleepy Teenager Needs to Go to Bed' time." She yanked the tablet out of his hands and pushed it to the far end of the table before hauling him to his feet. "Go brush your teeth, wash your face, and put on your pajamas."_

_ "I'm not a child," Kevin said indignantly, trying to get out of her vice-like grip. "You can let go of me and let me get back to work."_

_ "You're going to bed and that's the end of it," Adrian said, dragging him to the bathroom. "My dad made me promise to take care of you and I intend to do just that. You're going to bed. And you will sleep a full eight to ten hours. And I will hide the tablet so that you can't have it tomorrow until you've eaten breakfast, held a full conversation with the only other actual human being in this place-that being my lovely self, and showered. Understood?"_

_ Kevin scowled at her as she shoved him toward the bathroom. "You're bossy."_

_ "Teeth, face, bed," she snapped, pointing. He made a face at her, but did as he was told. "Do you want me to tuck you in and read you a bed time story?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm._

_ Kevin's face was thick with exhaustion. "Your jokes suck, Adrian."_

_ She smiled. "I know. Go on and get some shut eye. I'll hold down the fort."_

_ "You mean you'll watch Doctor Who on Netflix until you're sure I'm asleep," he mumbled, stumbling toward his bedroom._

_ Adrian's smile widened into a cheeky grin. "Exactly," she said._

**Brain Drain**

_"You need a break," Adrian said, coming to stand behind Kevin. She skimmed the notes he'd taken, expertly reading the chicken scratch he called writing. "This is making my head hurt and I'm not even the prophet. Come on, take five and spend some time with your terribly bored batcave roommate."_

_ Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, his head swimming from reading the tablet. "How long was I under this time?" he asked jokingly. _

_ Adrian shrugged. "I'd say about 11 hours, give or take a few minutes. You've been at it since breakfast and it's seven, now." She threw herself dramatically onto the couch. "Join me, and feast on pizza that the Pizza Hut service staff valiantly fought to make for our consumption."_

_ "What'd they have to do to make it that was so valiant? Fight a dragon?" Kevin raised an eyebrow._

_ Adrian's face was completely serious. "Yes, actually."_

_ Kevin stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "What do you want to watch?" he asked, gesturing to the TV._

_ "I was planning on letting you pick." Adrian picked up a slice of pizza and contemplated the stuffed crust. _

_ Kevin shook his head. "I can't even remember the names of any shows right now. My head's all stuffed up with tablet...stuff," he finished lamely. 11 hours would have been nothing back on the boat, but two weeks with Adrian had somehow made him soft. Her strict schedule of required-for-living tasks had thrown off his ability to go at the tablet for long lengths. She'd made him feel like an actual human again, and his brain was protesting having to adapt to a normal schedule again. _

_ Adrian grinned. "I see you are in need of mindless entertainment, then. Let me introduce you to the wonders of Zooey Deschanel and New Girl..."_

**Fear**

_They've been "roommates" for three weeks before Kevin manages to crack through her all-business mask. They're sitting on the sofa-he's taking his "daily mandatory tablet break" and they're on the fourth episode of Arrow when he says, "You're allowed to worry about them, you know."_

_ Adrian turns sharply to look at him. "I know. But my dad and Uncle Sam are tough. They'll be fine."_

_ "You check your phone too much to not be worried," Kevin answered gently. He slid closer to her on the couch. "I know that look. You look how I felt-worrying about my mom day in and day out."_

_ Adrian stared at the screen of her phone, turned the disposable flip phone over in her hands multiple times before setting it aside. "I can't lose them again. Either of them." And then the words are spilling out of her like blood from a deep wound. The car accident, where she'd been the only one to walk away without a scratch on their body; the first time Sam died; the betrayal she felt when her father made that stupid deal. ("He should have picked me. But he didn't. He picked Uncle Sam, and I get it. Uncle Sam is family and Dad needs him...but I needed Dad and I was a little girl. I didn't understand, yet. And he left me. Alone.") _

_ She talks about Dean's return and how she regrets not speaking to him for a week because he __**left her **__and she tells him about meeting Castiel for the first time. She tells him that she called him a jar-bucket and about the first time she called him "Uncle Cas." She talks about watching Sam "fall down the rabbit hole of hell" and about living wih Lisa and Ben, and how having a mom was cool but she missed being on the road, and felt like a shitty daughter for wanting to be back on the road even though her dad was happy with Lisa. When it becomes too much, Kevin brings her tea and in that break she gathers her thoughts. When he comes back, she tells him about Sam's return and what it had bee lke to live around hm without a soul. She talks about Castiel taking in the Leviathan. ("I know Uncle Cas remembers it. I kept screaming at him to stop and then I said...I told him he disgusted me. And then he died.") She talks about how tired she is of losing her family, of how cool Charlie is (she's never wanted a mom but maybe a cool aunt like Charlie would have been nice, especially when she needed "The Talk" back in middle school.) She talks about living on the road, and how it was never a problem for her that she didn't get to have the things other teenagers got; things like proms and first loves and staying out all night with best friends. She's never had any of that, but she doesn't mind. _

_ In return, he tells her how afraid he's been. He doesn't talk about his past because there's no point; instead, he tells her about how afraid he's been, especially since losing his mom. He talks about the tablet, about being a prophet. They bend their heads toward each other and empathy flows between them. They leave their fear with another person for the night._

_ When it's over, when they're both out of words and emotions, they leave their now icy mugs of tea on the coffee table and sleep. But for once, without the pressure of fear. _

**Hands**

_The first time they kiss, it's unexpected. The tablet's making him crazy again, as it always does. He's starting to delve too deep into it, to get too involved. When she pulls it away from him, he just sits and stares at his hands. She leans down to check on him as he looks up and in some clusterfuck of confusion their lips touch. But they don't stop, and the last word on his lips when Gadreel burns him is her name. _


End file.
